William Brent
William Brent "Billy" Unger is an American actor, best known for playing Chase Davenport in the Disney XD sitcom, ''Lab Rats''. Unger stars as the genius super-human Chase Davenport, the youngest of three bionic teen siblings, who tries to navigate a "typical" world of school, friends and family, with the occasional bionic glitch. In the present, he is 19 years old. Life and career Born in Palm Beach County, Florida, on October 15, 1995, Unger and his family moved to Hollywood in 2006 to pursue his dream of becoming a professional actor. Since moving to LA, Unger has guest starred on Disney XD's Kickin' It, Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance, No Ordinary Family, Ghost Whisperer, Hawthorne, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Mental, Medium, Desperate Housewives, Cold Case and Scrubs, and made an appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno! In addition to a starring role in National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, Unger has appeared in such other feature films as You Again, The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone, Monster Mutt, Opposite Day, Rock Slyde, Jack and the Beanstalk, Cop Dog and Seven Eleven: Sweet Toys. In his time away from set, Unger enjoys extreme martial arts, advanced stunting, motor-cross, surfing, skateboarding, playing guitar, hip-hop dancing, singing and songwriting. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Trivia *He's done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD. *Even though he portrays the youngest Davenport sibling, he's actually older than Kelli Berglund. *He plays the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and also the drums. *He has guest starred on Sonny With A Chance, ANT Farm and Kickin' it. *He has a sister named Erin Unger. *He has a brother named Eric Unger. *His sister, Erin Unger, has appeared in many Lab Rats episodes as an extra. *He turned 19 on October 15th, 2014 *He did a TRYit! segment with Leo Howard from Kickin' It. *He's 5'9 in real height. *He's done a few segments of Win, Lose or Draw with Tyrel. *He has dyed his hair black before. *He is dating Angela Moreno. *He's in a band with Leo Howard of Kickin' it. *He has a dog whose name is Snickers and her nickname Chicken. *He's best friends with Spencer Boldman. *His siblings, Eric and Erin Unger, are also actors. *He's in a band called 'California Chrome', which is founded by himself and where he's the main guitarist. *He was born in Palm Beach County, Florida. *Cody Simpson is one of his best friends. *His parents are divorced. *He knows 4 Martial Arts types. *His favorite food is steak. *He loves to surf, he surfs since he was six. * *He's allergic to cats. *He has friends in Australia. *He thinks winter is the most wonderful time of the year. *He thought he was Spiderman when he was younger. *First he was cast in the series "Sonny With a Chance", where he would play Sonny's little brother, but then they reworked the show. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Main Cast Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Billy Related Pages Category:Adult Category:Lab Rats Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male actors